And Then There Was Her
by GleeFan00
Summary: When Josephine is thrown into the world of the New Directions, her life twists inside out.


Chapter One: Maybe

As I marched down the dank hallway, the boy's laughter and catcalls echoed after me.

"Hey, girlie, go get us some sodas!"

"And in the meantime, go make us some lunch!"

"Oy, Cinderella!"

My face grew hot as I finally managed to reach the door, open it, and slam it behind me. The kitchen was colder than the main room.

"Are they teasing you again?" a voice behind me said. I turned to see Ruby, a five-year-old and the sweetest thing on legs. She was also the only other girl in the orphanage. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Aw, Ru, they're just being a little rough with me as usual. I can handle it."

"But they're always mean to you. It's not fair." Ruby said, her sandy hair falling in front of her emerald eyes.

"I hate that you had to learn this at such a young age, but life is almost never fair." I said, wishing that I could sound less like an after-school special.

"Is that why my mommy and daddy left me here?"

Internally, I winced. Ruby had been left at the orphanage by her parents when she was an infant, so she couldn't remember them. This situation was comparable to leaving someone without glasses and very bad eyesight in a field full of fog. If her parents never came and got her, she would live an empty life of 'What If's'. Still, that's better than knowing the sweet sound of your father humming as he cooks breakfast, or the lavender scent of your mother's perfume to help you get to sleep at night, and suddenly, _boom_, they're gone from your life, sick of keeping you around because you're making them spend hard-earned money, and you're dumped in a crappy orphanage at the age of six.

"I don't know, Ruby. I guess we'll just have to keep waiting."

"Do you think someone will ever come get us?" said Ruby, laying her head on my shoulder.

I looked out the window. It had started to rain, and the sky had been covered by a grey blanket, hiding the lively blue. Drops of rain, like tears, slowly streamed down the cold, dirt-stained glass panes of the window.

"Maybe…" I said

_Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby, _

_He may be pouring her coffee, _

_She may be straightening his tie._

I walked into the den to the piano. I think it was made in the 1800's, and it was beat up, but it still made music. I started playing, and Ruby, who knew the song as well as I did, joined in.

_Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill, _

_She's sitting playing piano, _

_He's sitting paying a bill…_

Thunder rumbled outside, sounding like an angry animal. Ruby scooted closer to me on the piano seat, and I wrapped an arm around her, playing the piano one-handed.

_Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart,_

_Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art._

_Betcha they're good, why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake was giving up me…_

_So maybe now it's time, or maybe when I wake,_

_They'll be there calling me Baby,_

_Maybe… _

I played a flourish on the piano, and Ruby giggled and hugged me. I hugged her back, smiling. However, our bonding moment was short-lived, as there was a loud knock at the den door.

"I told you, Drew, I'm not getting you a soda!" I yelled, feeling incredibly exasperated.

"It's not Drew." A familiar voice said behind the door. I released Ruby and opened the door to reveal Mrs. Kinnian, the orphan-master. She reminds me of a stereotypical librarian. Mrs. Kinnian was tall, smelled like sweet flowers, had her dull brown hair twisted into a complicated updo, and wore glasses. She looked unusually cheerful for some reason.

"Come with me. There's somebody who wants to meet you." Mrs. Kinnian gestured for me to follow her out of the room.

What? Who in their right mind would want to visit me, Josephine Grace, tomboy, klutz, and probably the worst dancer alive, especially in this hellhole?

I started out the door after Mrs. Kinnian when I felt something tugging on my shirt. Ruby had hooked onto me, smiling.

"Can I come with you, Jo?"

I chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

I walked into the waiting room, Ruby clinging to my hand. Standing with Mrs. Kinnian was two men I had never seen before. One looked about forty, wearing flannel and an old baseball cap, and the other was about my age, if not slightly older, wearing what looked like a knee-length sweater and skinny jeans. Mrs. Kinnian saw me and smiled.

"There you are, Josephine. This is Burt Hummel and his son, Kurt. Mr. Hummel is looking to adopt." Mrs. Kinnian said. Ruby squealed with excitement and began jumping up and down, and I had to clamp my hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Josephine, but most people call me Jo." I said, straightening my hair so that I wouldn't look like I had just got out of bed. I turned to Mrs. Kinnian. "Who are you guys looking to adopt?"

Miss Kinnian looked at me as though it were obvious. "You, Josephine."


End file.
